


星图-夜，夜，夜-下

by muronglanxing



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muronglanxing/pseuds/muronglanxing





	星图-夜，夜，夜-下

“不，不要再来了。” 樱难受地脸颊贴近微凉的丝质床单，浑身都烫得厉害，身体刚刚被从浴缸里捞出来擦干，却很快又沁出了一身冷汗。

“嘘，听话，接下来就不会那么疼了。”

将军回应得很平静，同时带着斩钉截铁的不容拒绝。

他一向言出必行，这次的确是竭尽全力的温柔。

无论动作的角度还是幅度，都是紧盯着樱脸上的表情变化来调整的，简直瞬间化身完美贴心的情人。

如果不是亲身感受，樱简直无法想象竟然会有人可以做出如此极端的两种性爱方式。

尽管女性Alpha阴道壁上快感的感受器比之Omega要少许多，一种异样的酥麻感还是从两人的连接处传来。

在经历了那样严苛得近似拷问的痛楚之后，任何一点快感的累加，都足够将樱牵扯进情欲的旋涡。

“唔……嗯……”终于，一声婉转绵长的呻吟自樱的口中传出，她显然羞于承认自己竟然会发出这样的声音，下意识地咬紧了唇，却遭到了将军的制止。

将军低头用舌尖反复在樱干燥的上下唇之间舔吻，诱哄她更多地发出好听的声音。

樱不情愿地一直摇头抵抗，身体又因为异样温柔的挑逗而不断颤抖。

先前射入子宫中精液因为撞击流出了不少，漫在细弱的甬道中，然后又随着大开大合的动作在娇嫩发红的入口处被撞成了白沫。

异常明显的撞击声回想在卧室内，樱恨不得堵上自己的耳朵。

将军伸手握住了她的脸，满颊的泪痕和薄汗在微微地闪，纤长浓密的睫毛上同样粘着水珠，隐隐地折射着光。

仔细看的话，小家伙连睫毛都是鲜艳细致的樱色，像用春天最明媚灿烂的颜色画出来的孩子。

胸口处微微发烫，将军眯起了墨色的瞳子。

她真的很漂亮，纵然不是最完美的，全身上下却无一不是造物的杰作。

到底，从什么时候开始的呢？

从她傻乎乎地闯进他的办公室开始，还是从她怯生生地用那双眸子望向他时开始？

金色的灯光流淌在一室的旖旎之中。

无问来处，不知归处。

樱艰难地眨了眨眼，模糊的眼帘中映入将军的身影，他似乎立刻就感知到了她的醒来，放下笔，拿了杯温水走到了床边扶她起来。

将军自然地伸出手背探了樱的额头，温声开口，“你还在发烧，是诱导剂的副作用，暂时不能吃其他的药，多喝点水，再休息一天，烧退了就好了。”

他的语气这样理所当然，其中倒丝毫没有对造成这一局面的始作俑者究竟是谁的反省。

樱的喉咙干得厉害，胳膊又酸得抬不起来，只能先就着将军的手喝水。

樱脑子仍觉得烧的糊里糊涂，眼泪却不知怎么，像断了线地珠子，大颗大颗地就开始顺着脸颊往下淌。

坦白说，从前训练得再苦，她都没想着哭，如今却怎么都止不住一般。

将军皱了皱眉，先是等着樱把一杯温水喝完，将杯子放到床头，然后又抽了纸巾来帮樱擦脸上的眼泪，结果却越擦越多。

“怎么了？跟我，觉得委屈？”将军的语气与平常无异，温和优雅。

樱很失礼地不回应上司的问语，只默默地哭，好在将军未曾介意的样子，倒有点主动示好，“只要在我的能力范围内，我可以答应你的任何要求。”

半晌，樱方才沙哑着开口，低着头，鼻音浓重，“那好，就请将军阁下，把我调入前线战区。”

将军居高临下地沉默了一会儿，语气颇为郑重，“春野上校，你通过了征星的特殊考试，原本就因为冒起太快，成为很多人的眼中钉，我把你带在身边，暂时还没有人敢动你，但是直接负责雅顿星战区的莱斯将军一向与我意见相左，你如果去了，你认为他会不会立刻让你去送死？”

樱看着自己手腕上的淤痕，清冷地笑了笑，反问，“将军阁下，当初为什么您要让我进入征星军校？”

将军闻言愣了一秒，不答。

“还是，对将军阁下来说，我的价值，就是让您花大价钱买了诱导剂来为您暖床？”

春野樱其实从来看得很清，她出身平民，纵然无法完全理解这些贵族的思维，却也不傻。

她无法违抗将军的命令，这其中也是包含了崇敬、仰慕和各取所需。

反正，不是像这样。

像破了金身，从神坛上跌了下来的偶像。

将军依旧无声地盯着她，灯光投下的阴影让他的神色晦暗不明，墨瞳中尽是樱读不懂的情绪。

“好，到底您还想要几次才会答应把我调到前线？”樱放肆地抬眼看向自己的上司，拼命提起的力气撕扯开自己睡衣的扣子。

大片的青紫痕迹顺着胸口显露出来，她却丝毫不以为意，反而故意笑得有些挑逗，“真的不来么，将军阁下？诱导剂的效力还没完全消退，如果您现在……”

“可以了。”将军终于出声，冷淡而平静，他略微弯腰，绅士地垂手一颗一颗帮樱把扯开的扣子重新系好，然后直起身，再没有更多的肢体接触。

“调往战区的高级军官需要经过专业的心理评估和身体测试，你后天启程回中央星的军部，我会安排你的测试。”完全公事公办的语气，将军已然恢复了往常的态度。

“谢谢您。”樱长长地呼吸了一口气。

“嗯，再睡会儿吧。”将军帮她关了灯，推门走了出去。

说来有趣，若干年后的春野樱总会对他们相处的那短暂的三年时光记忆犹新，仿佛一切都在昨日。

或许是因为她每天就坐在他坐过的那张椅子上办公，或许是因为偶然发现他夹在书册中的那幅他为睡着了的她画的素描。

如果那时更早地对他多笑一下就好了。

她想。

初夜系列 END

再华丽的烟火秀，总会落幕，未通心意的两人，此刻连同床入眠都是不肯的。


End file.
